Alive For You
by Everen Black
Summary: Wilson needs some comfort after losing a patient. Cuddling! Snuggling! Cute! Love! Hilson H/W House/Wilson Established Relationship. Warning: Yaoi! Slash! If you are one of the stupid Homophobes, DONT READ! No actual sex or implications.


Author: EverenBlack

Title: Alive For You

Rating: [**T**] for brief sexual reference

Summary: Wilson loses a patient and is having issues dealing with the guilt.

Warning: Homosexual doctors. No sex. Just cute homosexuality. Not your peanut buttered bread? Then why the he11 are you still here? Loser.

Disclaimer: If I owned House M.D. do you really think I would waste my time writing about House and Wilson being gay? No, I would be forcing it into the script with lots of House/Wilson smoochin'!

A/N: This is an unbeta-ed piece of insomniatic crisis. Flames, I luv em. LUV EM! Comments are appreciated as well! I feed off feedback! Feel free to point out my mistakes. Point at 'em 'till they bleed!

* * *

A loud bang anounced House's arrival to the conference room where he and his team diagnosed the undiagnosable. Kutner, Taub, and Thirteen didn't bother looking looking up from their work as their boss noisily approached.

"Hey!" House yelled, "Where's our case!"

"There aren't any." Taub muttered tonelessly.

"What? There are always cases! Go find one Taub. Kutner go with him to make sure he's not going to get off in the closet." The demanding diagnostician demands.

The two grumbled but got up to do the assigned job. Thirteen continued to scribble away on her paper work. She was silent for a minute before looking at him curiously.

"Why aren't you with Wilson?"

"What? Did Cuddy give him the rest of the day off? If she did then I'm gonna get the heck outta dodge."

"No, he's still at wor- wait. What?"

"Huh?"

"You're gonna get the heck outta dodge? That doesn't make sense."

"The stupid expression is stupid. Now, why should I be with Wilson?"

Thirteen blinked twice in confusion before shaking her and answering.

"He just lost a patient. A little boy. 5 years old, I think he was."

Realization dawned on House. "He's in his office, right?"

Thirteen nodded and opened her mouth to say more. House cut her off by dropping a stack of papers in front of her. "Fill these out. Cuddy wants them. Don't come looking for me, I don't care how urgent the situation is." With that he limped out of the conference room.

House limped as fast as a limping man could limp. The though of Wilson, alone with his misery, bothered House. He would never admit it to anyone, but Wilson was probably blaming himself for this, as if he was the one who killed the kid. The boy wonder oncologist had a saving people complex that was going to ruin his phsychological state. Even House knew he couldn't save everybody.

Wilson's office door came into view. The lights were off and the blinds on his door window were closed. Oh god. This was going to be bad.

House stood outside the door for a moment, before slowly turning the nob and opening the door. Slipping in and closing the door behind him, House scanned the room for Wilson. He spotted the oncologist lying on the couch facing the back rest. Wilson's shoulders were shaking and pained noises were muffled by the pillow he had clutched to him.

"Wilson?"

"Go away, House." He whimpered. "I can't handle being ridiculed right now."

"Wilson," House began a litte unsteadily. "It...It's not your fault."

Limping over to the couch, House sat down next to Wilson's head. He debated for a minute before resting his hand on Wilson's trembling shoulder. Wilson looked up, his reddened eyes full of tears and wide with shock.

"Are you...no...are you trying to comfort me?" He asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Of course not." House said, "Who do you think I am? Cameron?"

Wilson smiled a bit before shaking his head. "It was my fault, though."

"What, did you shoot the kid?" House frowned.

"No... but I could've done more treatment. I could have researched more."

"Wilson, you and I both know that cancer is incurable at the moment and we are no where near finding a cure. You did the best you could, boy wonder." House said with biteless snark.

"I know. I know! But... he was only five. A child! He never got the chance to live. He never-" Wilson broke off into sobs and buried his face in the pillow. House sighed before swinging his bum leg up onto the couch and using his arms, he lifted Wilson so the oncologist was resting on top of House.

"I tried so hard! So hard and still he died!" Wilson turned over so he was laying belly down on top of House and buried his face in House's chest. In turn House wrapped his arms around Wilson and pulled him closer as he sobbed.

Soon the sobs slowed to hiccup every few minutes, and Wilson snuggled closer into House. He shifted his head to rest at the spot on House's chest where his heart beat pounded slow and steady through him. 'He's still here.' Wilson thought, 'The one I love isn't going away.'

"Thank you." Wilson muttered into House's shirt before letting his eyes slide shut and was taken over by sleep. Before he reached full unconsious bliss; however, he heard a deep whisper.

"I love you, Jimmy."

* * *

A/N: So I hope it wasn't too gramatically stunted. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know if this really is the piece of $h1t I think it is! Flames Welcome!


End file.
